Twinkies: Food of the Gods
by shannalynn
Summary: The Council makes new allies with the SGC.  To celebrate they have a cookout where Xander waxes philosophical.  Yeah, right!  No pairings


Title: Twinkies: Food of the Gods

Summary: The Council makes new allies with the SGC. To celebrate they have a cookout where Xander waxes philosophical. Yeah, right!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Stargate: SG-1 or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. All rights and, uh, other stuff, belong to the people who created and molded them into such amazing universes where I just come to play. No moolah is made from my little ventures into these universes, either.

Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris were relaxing with a few of their new allies. Since the fall of the old Council, and Giles' reformation of the newly named International Watcher's Council, they had put out feelers to various governments and government agencies looking for accords, pacts, treaties, and just plain acceptable working relationships.

The SGC was one of the oddest they'd found so far, but Willow felt it was also probably the one they could relate to the best. Both organizations worked against some pretty strange oogly booglies; it's just that the SGC's big bads were of the E.T. sort, and not the demonic kind.

The Council ran into SG-1 on a mission that overlapped both groups. A gou'ald somehow escaped containment and managed to hop its way through hosts until it ended up in a Fyarl demon. _So _not a good combination!

Luckily Jack's team was willing to listen to Xander and his group of girls when it came to putting down the strangely glowy eyed demon. At least they did after they realized their bullets and knives weren't having any sort of impact. Silver to the heart was the key to killing Fyarls. Heck, even the junior watchers knew that!

Once the combined mission ended, there were some definite awkward silences followed by a few mumbled emergency phone calls on both parties' parts. Their people (meaning the president) called Xander's people (meaning Giles). A meeting of the minds was set.

After a couple long weeks of negotiations where the girls returned to their base of operations in Cleveland, and Willow and Xander went to Colorado Springs to make with the schmoosing, an agreement was hammered out. Now it was down to the celebrating with their new allies. This consisted of a cookout courtesy of Colonel Jack O'Neill (that's with two L's, thank you very much).

Willow rolled her eyes as Xander salivated over the grilling meat Jack was tending so expertly.

"It's totally cliché, but it is the honest to goddess truth. The way to Xander's heart is through his stomach. If you bought him a case of Twinkies, he would bow down and worship at your feet."

"Hey, Twinkies are the food of the gods," Xander protested, much to the growing amusement of SG-1.

Willow's brow furrowed.

"I thought that was ambrosia."

Xander's hands waved about dramatically to make his point.

"Which is probably Ancient Greek for Twinkies."

Daniel snickered and almost choked on his beer.

"Xander," Willow sighed, "I know a fairly decent amount of Ancient Greek, and promise that there is no translation for Twinkies…except maybe Twinkies. I'm pretty sure it's a trademarked name after all."

Xander turned his attention to the book guy in attendance.

"Daniel, you're the super-genius language guy, right? What's your opinion?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure they didn't have Twinkies back that far, Xander," he chuckled. "Hostess wasn't founded until the twentieth century, or possibly the late eighteen hundreds. I'd have to look it up to be certain."

A sad look passed over Xander's face?

"What's wrong, kid," Jacked asked, noticing a dip in the young man's mood.

"All of those old Greeks, Babylonians, Spartans, Mongols, and heck, even those brave, brave men in the American Revolution. They never knew the perfect sugary goodness that is a Twinkie. It's just so sad," he ended with an exaggerated sniffle.

Willow rolled her eyes and grabbed some of her own creations off the long table which practically groaned under a ton of food. She smiled as she stuffed two chocolate chip cookies into his mouth, effectively silencing his silliness.

"They never had my cookies either, but you don't hear me crying a river for them."

"Mmm, Willowy sugary goodness," Xander moaned around a mouthful of cookie, his train of thought derailed quite effectively.

Off to the side, Daniel was mentally posing his own question.

"_What_ would_ the Ancient Greeks have called a Twinkie_?"


End file.
